<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La guerra è finita by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133292">La guerra è finita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuoco e acciaio [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy non riesce a dimenticare la guerra.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Circus [Male ver./request]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLpsH1FskuY.<br/>Prompt: Roy/Edward: trincea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuoco e acciaio [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La guerra è finita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La guerra è finita</p><p> </p><p>Roy accarezzò il petto di Edward, si piegò in avanti e lo baciò, fino a mozzargli il fiato.</p><p>Edward sentì l’eccitazione salire, mentre le dita dell’altro lo percorrevano. Una lacrima gli aveva rigato il viso e le sue labbra erano sporte, ansimò rumorosamente.</p><p>Mustang gli sfiorò il collo con il naso, strusciando il suo corpo contro il suo.</p><p>‘</p><p>
  <em>Le bombe esplodevano tutt’intorno, le urla si confondevano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roy osservò i cadaveri insanguinati dei soldati intorno a lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt; Non avrei mai voluto farlo. Non questo &gt; pensò, avvertendo una fitta al petto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uscì dalla trincea, mentre la terra schizzava intorno a loro. Osservò i suoi nemici e schioccò le dita, gli avversari vennero avvolti da delle alte fiamme che consumarono i loro corpi.</em>
</p><p>‘</p><p>“Torna da me” lo pregò Edward.</p><p>Roy rispose con un sussurrò: “Io sono qui”.</p><p>“Non con la mente. Dov’eri con la testa?” chiese Edward.</p><p>Mustang ammise: “In trincea”.</p><p>“La guerra è finita, Colonnello di Merda. Sei con me” rispose Edward, sciogliendosi la lunga treccia color oro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>